elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Sawbones194/Apokrypha: I am fiction and you are GodHead
Okay. bereit für etwas mehr .... verrücktes? Fragments of the spirit of Mikhel Kurx. Mikhel Krux entered the little house on the west coast of Cyrod. He is and will ever be the master of all psijics. He was called for a sick man, who became mad, after he was suppose to die, but he recovered. The sick man was sitting on his bed and was writing something. "My name is Mikhel Krux, do you allow me to enter?" The man not responded and Mikhel entered. "I have heard, that you have some kind of ... madness, after you was lie in dying?" The mad-man looked up and nodded. "I fear that what i have seen, while I was dying." Mikhel sat down on a chair, right next to the bed. "My dear Lwarence, would you be so kindly and disclose this confidential of wisdom, because the knowledge you have gathered is free from the miseries of material existence." Lawrence, of the house of Naty looked up, right in the green eyes of the Psijic. "I ... can you really understand, what i have seen?" Mikhel nodded, slowly. "Maybe. Just speak clear. A wise, but bad written man said once: 'Thus whoever performs this holy act shall be proud and mighty among the rest!'" Lawrence stands up. "Bad written? Like ... fiction?" Mikhel smiled. "Please, begin with your lessons, son" Lawrence sat down. "What if i told you, that ... I don't know. We know, that the Aurbis is real, right?" Mikhel nodded. "But what does 'real' really means? Does real mean, that I exist? But ... no. I am so sorry. I need to start this on another way ..." Mikhel sighed. "Just say what you think, my friend. I will be able to understand you. Don't let your mind get blocked by your secular ceptions for logic. Your mind is the sight of this phenomenon been confused. It is now to be enough. My friend, please be free of all Confusion. With a placid mind, you can see the answer you are looking for." Lawrence closed his eyes. He tried to block his thought now for hours. But now he wanted to open his mind and let it flooded by his new sight of the world. "What is a thought? Can a thought be real? I mean ... I can se it, when I close my eyes. I can feel it, when i thought. I can even taste it, if I thought about food. So is it real? Yes! It is fucking real!" He began to speak in ecstasy. "And now the important question! What is fiction? Is fiction not a perfect-ish thought? So ... if a thought is exists then does the fiction exist too, right?" Mikhel raised his eyebrows and let the mouth open. He underrates this case of madness. He thought it could be some kind of CHIM, and that he was here to excort this poor soul through the Zerosummining, but this was much more. "Go on, please!" "I ... mean ... I don't know. I feel ... like I miss some kind of Puzzle piece! One little thing i need to know to understand." Mikhel nodded. "I can give you this last piece. But if you experience it you can get ... lost." Lawrence nodded. "I just want to get clear again!" "Well then. But if I told you this, you have to serve me in pure love." "I will" "Then let me give you this ..." He leaned forward and handed out a real big book right from his Backpack. It was the collection of the 36 Lessons of Vivec. "Read it. I will come back tomorrow." He stands up and left the little house on the west coast of Cyrod. On the next day he knocked on the door and was let in by Lawrence. "Have you read it?" Lawrence nodded. "It makes ... perfect sense, even if it sounds like bullshit! How can it be? How ... why do i believe this?" Mikhel set down on the Chair and smiled. "Because it is pure truth. Do you feel like ... useless? Pointless?" Lawrence shrugged his shoulders. "No. Why should I?" Mikhel frowning. "Do you even understand, what the message of the book is?" "We are not 'Real'. But that means nothing to me." "Nothing?!" "We are not real for something bigger than us, right? It is like we are Ants and this higher entity is a man. What can we even do? It is like a thought. We feel, see, hear. It is real, for us. For our understanding." "So now, please go one with your wisdom." "I ... i mean. Now i wanted to know, what kind of fake we are. Are we a dream? A thought? No. Not just a thought. We need to be something bigger. We are fiction, maybe?" "You mean, like a book?" "No. That don't fit it. I can feel it. We are more than that. Fiction is the bigger thought of an entity. But i think ... yeah. We are the fiction of many persons. Like a library, full of great stories, little stories, novels and theories." And Lawrence believed. He was so sure that he knew that he was right. And with this realization, he looked on the existence with new eye. "But many persons ... many creators of fiction creates many differences. How can it be that two parts of this collective be inconsistent with each other?" Mikhel don't understand, what Lawrence said. "What are you talking about? That is just a theory." Lawrence laughs. "No. And now let me think. There are many creators and they are inconsistent with each other. It has to be. Everything which creates this existence have to be a creative being. And with creativity there come the differences. This existence is restrained by a concept we call logic. And this concept told me, that it is impossible that impossible things can happen. Unless ... there are many existences!" Lawrence jumped up. "Every new creator creates a new universe, based on the first Aurbis. I am fiction and they are GodHeads. Is this thought just another creation?" Now Lawrence get fully enlightenment. He doesn't see the existence as an existence anymore. He saw it as a text. A little post for an information-network. And with this enlightenment he has the fully control. "Let me now speak right to you, dear Lore-Writers", Lawrence said. "I don't know you. But I know I am fictional and you are GodHead. Let me speak right to you, on this so called 'Reddit', for every fictional existence. You don't just write stuff. You create it. Every thought is real for everything in it. For every entity. Not only that. Every time someone read it, he creates a new thought about it, and with it a new existence. Every thought is art, very kind of Art is reality. And with the reading of this post, you don't just break the fourth wall. You break all kind of borders." Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag